


The Fate of the Empress

by Femshell



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, TLJ Spoilers, The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femshell/pseuds/Femshell
Summary: Kylo Ren is your everything and you're getting impatient as the time to set forth the plan draws close. Recently however, you notice him pulling away from you, hiding from you. Are you still his empress or has he found a new partner to rule side by side with?





	1. Drawing near, the dread is

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of my first series! I hope you enjoy reading!

You lounged on Kylo’s couch, waiting for him to return. Your fingertips mindlessly scrolled through different news sites while your eyes retained nothing they read. It was minutes now before the man you had come to adore so much would return. The events that had recently transpired had him on a more dangerous ledge than you ever thought he’d reach. Due to the defeat to the scavenger and the destruction of Starkiller Base, your significant other was weighed down by more negative energy than any being should endure. His explosive personality damaged more than just control panels these days. Half driven by a selfish need to be near him and a want to do everything in your power for him, you had placed yourself at his convenience every moment you could. More times than not you were grateful to be there to stop him from whatever his mind had convinced him was the only way to recover from the sting of snokes words. You found today to be another example of how abused Kylo Ren was at the hands of his so called master. 

Your neck snapped up, eyes bright, to greet Kylo as you heard the door to the chambers slide open. His completely obliterated mask was the first thing you noticed. It shed pieces with each of his heavy steps. This was the last thing you’d expected to see. You knew how much Kylo had relied on his mask and the shambles of metal it was presently spoke volumes to you about how Kylo must be feeling on the inside. You recalled all the beautiful memories between you two that the mask had appeared in. It was similar to a security blanket for him. Wanting the brooding prince to feel as comfortable as possible you had welcomed the cold menacing mask. Knowing you would never see him proudly wear it again saddened you. 

Worried for your lover, you rushed up to him. The holopad falling to the floor rung out, echoing across the silent room. A message you fully intended to ignore binged through the speakers. Kylo had stopped himself in the middle of the room,halfway to you. His eyes looked down but not at the mask. His exhaling was even and his face appeared unwrinkled by any signs of distress. The only thing giving him away was the hummingbird speed of which his empty hand was shaking. You stood close to him, but far enough so he could breath. “What happened”, you looked up at him, whispering, hoping to coax an explanation rather than suffocate him with a demand for an answer. You inhaled a deep breath scared of what may erupt from him. With this breath, your nose tickled at the slight smell of smoke, something charred. You peered from his face to his clothing and ran your hand over the fabric on his chest feeling slightly crisp material. “That fucking-“ you turned and went to kill Snoke. Your fury burning your throat with every puff of your chest. Your fierce instinct had you out for blood for anyone who dare harm your commander. Snoke had recently been abusing Kylo far more than before and you were sick and tired of watching the love of your life endure it. You would’ve traded anything to take the pain for him, instead of him. Before you could even take two steps Kylo grabbed your arm.

“Don’t be stupid” he advised from behind you. You couldn’t kill Snoke. You had no power and no plan but you knew in that second, that if you could have had your way, you would’ve enjoyed watching Snoke tortured in the most horrid ways possible. Realizing Kylo was right and there was nothing you could do against the powerful force user, you fell back to the reality where you did have power. You pulled Kylo into a tight hug. Tears fell from your eyes for him.

“I’m so sorry. It’s not right. You should never have to- I should’ve “ your thoughts sputtered out of your mouth incoherently. In that moment, Kylo enveloped you with his arms and shared your hug. He had never had anyone feel so much for him. While he barely spoke four words you had already shown your weakness for him and Kylo never felt more complete. You never assumed Kylo was in the wrong and you fought for him, against all the things he endured. He held your shaking frame as all the emotions he had bottled up inside were illustrated by you, felt by you. He never once thought of you as disposable but it was moments like these he would only think of you as his soulmate and nothing less. “It has to be soon. I can’t take seeing Snoke treat you this way any longer” you reached up to caress Kylo’s unscarred cheek. He smiled sadly upon you, reassuring you that the time was soon for the future to begin. He dropped his mask and it crumpled into itself as it hit the solid, shiny, black ground. The urge to bring up hurrying the plan pushed at your mind strongly, but Kylo had endured enough today. There would be tomorrow to address it. You and your knight deserved a night of unwinding while intertwined together. After you brushed back his hair trying to make light, you let a hint of your playfulness reveal itself. “Well at least now I can see your face all the time” you rose to your tiptoes. Kylo furthered your journey towards his lips by lifting you gently at the waist and holding you tightly to him while chuckling at your joke. After your heartbeat went crazy and Kylo had gifted you with a another show of affection, He broke from the kiss. 

“Supreme leader is planning something. I can’t tell but I feel it may give me an edge against him” Kylo divulged. Watching him, you saw his gaze far off and searching. You deduced he was looking for a string to hint at this plan he mentioned. While this news should have propelled you on towards the hope of success, your stomach plummeted. You couldn’t explain the acid sloshing in your stomach or the bile rising in your throat but the moment he said those words you were pulled into shackles of hesitation and fear.

“No” you said, suddenly out of breath. At this he set you down and stepped back moving to go about undressing and getting ready for bed. 

“What’s wrong? My connection to the force tells me it will be the change we need to reign” he asked, eyebrows arching while his hands slid his cape from his shoulders. You agreed with him in your mind but everything in your body felt leaded down by his optimism. 

“Kylo... Snoke planning something... that’ll help us? That doesn’t sound right at all.” you stood in the middle of the room trying to make sense of your bodies reaction. Kylo approached you agreeing with how odd it sounded but he asked you to trust him. Once those words poured from his lips, you forced all negative feelings away and welcomed a soothing calm to your veins. You trusted him. His tie with the force you always believed was strong. You supported him. So you smiled and expressed relief which in turn encouraged him.

You lived out the night. Kylo in a much better mood than during his arrival to your chambers. You laughed, talked, and cuddled with him until he fell asleep. You looked over his features lovingly, praying no more harm would come to him. You placed your lips against his cool freckled skin. Recalling your ignored message on the holopad, you got up. Kylo mumbled, reaching for you as your warmth deserted him. You squeezed his hand, promising a quick return. Scooping up the tech, you sat on the couch briefly. The message was from your best friend. He never messaged you this late or when he knew you were happily stuck to Kylo’s side. The message was delivered and a notification appeared on your screen though. You clicked open the message from General Hux. The words didn’t signal any distress but the existence of the message confirmed to you the need of your presence. You laid down as close to Kylo as possible to try to warn away your stress. Despite your intent to sleep, Your lover’s words echoed through you. “Supreme leader is planning something” your minds voice repeated until a familiar dread had reappeared deep in your soul prolonging your sleeplessness to the level that Kylo experienced.

He woke up after two hours while you were still coherent. He clung to you as if your form would soon turn to sand and slip through his grasp. “I’ll make everything right I promise” he whispered to you, struggling with the reality that he had not yet made your world perfect. 

“I’ve never believed anything else” you comforted him, knowing how often he doubted himself. You both sat silent, staring lovingly at the other. Your fingers brushed softly against every reachable inch of the others skin into the hours of the approaching dawn.


	2. Empty, the hallway was

Kylo had shifted towards removing himself from the sunken mattress and your loving clutches. Sensing he was trying to abandon your comfortable position, you had thrown yourself on top of him, allowing him to experience what it would feel like to be a tree that a koala clung to. You giggled as he rolled his eyes at your feeble attempts to keep him from his duties. “Five more minutes,” you begged into his neck before offering a playful nip. Right next to your ear you felt a sigh of defeat. Triumphant, You smiled as you crawled up to lean over Kylo. You placed hurried pecks all over his face,thanking him for the time you knew you would be awarded. He never refused. You followed the line of his scar with your lips and his hand reached up to caress your back. You relished the feeling as you sat back to memorize your beloveds face before he would stalk away for the day defeating rebels and furthering the first orders reach in the galaxy.  
“My sweet girl,“ Kylo admired your morning beauty. These selfless, ethereal, and unpoisoned moments were few and far between. Each of them seemed alive in themselves as the air hummed with electricity and you were heated to a comforting temperature despite the harsh cold that had you craving Kylos warm chest flush against you every other moment you spent on the ship. He drew you to lay your head on his broad chest. You focused on his breathing,matching his inhales. He skimmed your scalp with his plush lips as you stared out into the vast expanse before you, spending your remaining minutes wisely.

As you each brushed past the other, completing your morning routines, resistance ships caught your eye outside the window. You threw a distressed glance to your commander. He noticed but didn’t address it.

“What are your plans” he attempted to use your soothing voice to calm his anxiety arising from the expectations of him.

“I’m to assist Hux.” Even though you knew he didn’t approve of Hux and yours relationship, you would never hide it from him. Your truthfulness was one of the qualities of yours Kylo cherished. Every time you told him something you knew he wouldn’t like, he reacted how Kylo Ren would. Below his surface feelings though, he was always surprised at your refusal to hide information from him. He felt respected and significant as you hoped he would. How well your natural selves complemented each other was illustrated in this way among many others.

The exchange of a passionate kiss was the signal that he was about to leave you. The dangers of being associated with the first order inspired you to treat each moment together as your last in this life. His scars you had cherished served as haunting reminders to his resolute will but also, his proximity to defeat on multiple occasions. In his clutches you were reminded of just how strongly you were bonded. How lucky you regarded yourself to be, being loved by him. “Be true to yourself” you advised resting your forehead against his. You eyed his billowing cape the farthest you could until he disappeared into the sleek expanse of the ship. The tiny hole, that manifested itself in moments you dreaded being away from him, appeared in your chest. You prayed he wouldn’t drive himself farther into madness, knowing you’d not hesitate to follow him.

You arrived in a small room off the main hallway after communicating with hux earlier in the morning. This was while Kylo was at your side in and out of consciousness. While the events of starkiller base had affected your lover in a more emotional way, they had very noticeably manifested themselves physically on your best friend. His cheeks were hollowed while dark circles fully blossomed on his under eye area. His eyes were bloodshot, giving him a look of mania. A new addition to his features was a swollen lip. “What happened hux “ you grabbed his face and began inspecting it. “I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you in such a condition squeaky” you tried using his given nickname to cheer him up. His tight face didn’t stretch a smile in the slightest.  
“The resistance destroyed a dreadnaught,” he explained the failure that led to his current unassembled appearance. You offered no consolidation only wanting hux to confirm the suspicions that caused your blood to boil. “Supreme leader snoke was not pleased” he finished the story of his injury. You knew no one could touch hux without being executed unless it was snoke. You hated that creature with every fiber in your being. You had tried everything to find out about snoke, his weaknesses, even his history only to come up empty-handed. It tortured you day in and day out.  
“He’ll pay for it hux. For all of it.” you laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked to you nervously. The supreme leader had trained hux to not question him. You would do it for him though. You would do it for kylo and everyone that was subject to the deformed leader’s manipulation. Not wanting to make hux uncomfortable with more defiance aimed at his controller you changed the subject.  
“But I know you fixed it. Tell me what brilliant maneuver have you made possible this time?” You nudged him with your elbow. He puffed his chest proudly and explained light speed tracking. You were taken aback by your best friends genius and fed his ego. Starting out sincere then turning sarcastic and friendly, your compliments brought a rare grin to the generals worn features. Walking with him to the bridge, you felt comfort knowing you were on each other’s side. He had once told you that it wasn’t your humor that caused him to take notice of you but rather your passionate and collected leadership you displayed when you took the reigns of a situation. You still wanted to believe it was your wonderfully horrible jokes that fortified the friendship.

The action was already greatly underway when you had arrived to the scene. Orders,confirmations, and status updates were being conveyed fervently across the room to your sensitive ears dismay. You’d never seen the first order representatives in such chaos. Each member gripped for any opportunity to aid the wiping out of the last of the rebellion for nothing more than recognition, possibly a promotion. Piecing together different scraps of audio you had learned that the resistance cruiser,along with two support ships, were the last of the rebel’s and whose chances were looking extremely bleak. You looked to Hux knowing he would do his best to update you on Kylo Ren’s status. “He’s engaging the cruiser as we speak” you both looked to the displays. His fighter had fired shots that caused a large explosion in a wing of the opposing sides main transportation. Seeing Kylo fly was never anything less than thrilling. You looked longingly after the visuals of his craft as he glided through space. Memories of the time he’d shown you his ship distracted you. 

You’d sat with him in the cockpit and he taught you while you enthusiastically played with the controls. Your laughs echoed through the cockpit as he attacked your neck while you still pretending to be shooting down enemy ships. He was patient and relaxed as you two goofed off. As one of your favorite memories, you longed for that carelessness again. As Kylo’s desires were becoming realized though, you were aware Your chest tightened sorrowfully as his beautiful maneuvers were coaxed by the order to murder his mother among many other beings. 

You clutched Hux as you saw the skillful pilot position himself within firing range of the bridge. The room was void of breathable air as time seemed to sluggishly unravel. You knew he loved his mother, that killing her would destroy him. You projected your thoughts,as loudly as you could, hoping Kylo would feel them. You screamed at him that it was ok that to have weakness, that weakness was strength, that weakness was sanity, and that he was anything but weak. Looking to the rigid Hux for the only half second you could afford, you saw the curiosity in his gaze as to whether or not your lover would take the responsibility of killing the last of his immediate relatives. Eyes back to Kylo and ears alert to communications, you observed that it was not kylo but his supporting force that fired the shot that sucked his mother and her cooperatives into the dark cold expanse. You welcomed the deepest intake of air your lungs would allow. Hux scoffed next to you and you glared at him. You knew his rivalry with Kylo was deep set but he knew better than to make remarks toward Kylo in your presence. Now focused on being of use, you surveyed the status of all the involved spaceships.  
“Their going to be too far out of range for us to be effective against their shields in a matter of minutes. Tell Ren to return.” you ordered Hux. He opened his mouth to reprimand you but realized he had no time to. He was forced to repeat your correct evaluation and you smirked as his underlings witnessed him take orders from you.  
“Ren fall back we won’t be able to cover you. They’re speeding out of range” Hux ordered Kylo. You heard the leader of the knights of ren huff as he returned to his side of the battle.

Hux kept conversing with the other officers trying to predict the rebel’s actions and how to best foil their plans. You offered you opinion a few more times before exiting the bridge. You nodded Hux a farewell as you nearly tripped over yourself rushing out of the room. “They have nowhere to go. We”ll remain right behind them to remind them of their impending defeat nonetheless,” your ears overheard as your mind transitioned to one priority. Finding Kylo.

You crossed paths with him in the hallway to the hangar. You pulled him into a room off to the side and stared up at him. His sturdy body was shaking as his knuckles nearly broke through the leather of his gloves. “I’m proud of you” your voice was the only thing that rang with a happiness that covered your remorse. In a short period of time Kylo had managed to watch both of his parents die. You knew you would crumble if placed in his shoes. “I must see to it that the remaining resistance is wiped out.” He turned to join the ongoing constructing of plans. You did nothing, acknowledging his need for distraction. You had already accepted that nights of good rest would be something unwonted at the force users side. These next few years most likely would be haunted for the both of you after this was finished.

 

You breezed through the line in the mess hall. With the general population of employees at their stations monitoring every moment , you also had access to food that was usually depleted by the time you got around to eating. You packed two insulated sacks with food. You filled a cup with their most tolerable liquid, downed it in 3 seconds, waited for a cup of coffee to brew, and left with your two bags stuffed and a steaming to-go cup.

You scoured the bridge for your ginger associate. Unable to find the uptight general, you were forced to request the information of his whereabouts from a subordinate. “With supreme leader snoke mam,” they said,barely looking up from their screen. Reluctance to go even meters within Snokes throne room delivered tidal waves of nausea.  
You waited feet from the first door of many that eventually led to the part of the ship that emanated crippling mystery. It was a short wait before you witnessed the panels slide open to reveal the person you had sought after. For the briefest of seconds you saw your other half standing before the creature you couldn’t see. Fear courses through you. Every time Kylo met with his master he returned to you in worse shape than before the meeting.  
“Hux!” You called to him. He barely regarded you as he clacked determined towards the direction from whence you came. “Ah ah this way.” you grabbed him and steered him towards the bridge but then into a room right before it. The glass walls allowed a nearly perfect oversight of the action. “I don’t have time for this I must return to my post” Hux fought you.  
“You said it yourself you have nothing to do but wait until they either fall behind so you may disrupt their shields or they full out of fuel. I think you have a few minutes to let me push you to care for yourself.” He went to argue but you shoved the coffee into his hands and he quieted, bringing the drink up to sip it. You unpacked the contents of the sacks and offered him the refreshments you knew he favored. He chewed on a few, nibbled on others but soon struck up conversation.  
“What you pulled on the bridge was treacherous” he finally revealed his real objection to sitting with you.  
“Was doubting the efficiency of Kylo Ren not?” You let a small part of your caged wrath escape to sharpen your words, knowing Hux would recognize it. “If it makes you feel better, I will not do it again” you tried further to apologize for acting out in a manner you knew would wound his pride. With a simple nod he acknowledged your promise and then continued eating. “What did Snoke want” you pried. “To congratulate me on tracking the resistance fleet” he proudly adjusted his uniform. “Well you were deserving of a congratulations at the very least” you agreed with Snokes actions for once. “What about Kylo” you asked in a smaller tone. “Something or other about the scavenger” he munched on another snack as you flinched.  
At mention of the scavenger you flinched. Hux looked upon you with a wavering Pity in his gaze. He needn’t ask. Anyone who was familiar with Kylo Ren could easily guess how the scavenger was bleeding into your relationship. You gripped a protein bar to pieces, the crinkling wrapper breaking the stillness of the air in the room, with white knuckles and a hard stare directed at the rebel fleet outside.

Last night had been so lovely, so rare, being one of the only times in the recent past that Kylo had shown more emotion for you over the scavenger. Just the day before you hadn’t seen him at all. He constantly trained, meditated, sought guidance, and destroyed different parts of the ship in fits of rage, all due to the scavenger. Her existence drove white hot flames to spread throughout your skin. You wished that she was on that ship about to be obliterated. You knew she wasn’t. That would’ve been too much of a blessing. You blamed her for the distance between your lover and you but underneath your disturbing need to ignore the truth you knew that this was Kylo. The reluctance Kylo expressed to you had always been due to the way he was, how he functioned at a different emotional capacity, until now. These days you suspected it was now the scavenger that kept Kylo from committing. Kylo didn’t realize just how possessive you were, as you never had to worry before, and it was actually something Hux understood and saw in you early on that was another reason for his high opinion of you.  
Snapping back from your toxic, untrusting train of thought, you let go of the snack you were gripping and sighed.  
“I’m sure he’ll do what snoke says without fail” you didn’t look up.  
Hux did not respond. The silence, a confirmation, caused the itch of impatience for his demise to attack your skin.  
“Let’s back back to the bridge shall we” you stood with Hux and left the room for a droid to pick up. As Hux situated himself, you went to go talk to Kylo.

Back in your shared quarters your calls for Kylo bounced off the minimalistic decorations, signaling his absence. You pondered what destination could have held him aside from the bridge and your quarters if he was not still occupied with snoke. With a fresh notion, you skipped to the training room. There were crickets there as well. Your frown sunk even more. Your last hope was the medical wing and as you neared kylo’s reserved treatment room you heard a grunt. You rushed to enter the room to comfort him but the doors slid open and Kylo scampered out as you were a few feet away. His broad back faced you as you stood frozen wondering why he had not noticed you yet. He seemed to be talking. He mentioned Luke, his past, all things he had explained to you but never opened up about to others. You stood observing. You’d should’ve approached him. Your inner demon’s need to spy overtook you though, as you strained to make out the content. “Can you see my surroundings I can’t see yours?” He said curiously. “All I can see is you” he confessed to whoever. This made you angry. All he saw was them? Who were they? “What’s connecting us? I know it’s not you doing this” he continued. Your nails punctured your skin as your fists tightened. He was connected to someone that wasn’t you. He snapped his front toward you before you had even registered the end of his mumbling.  
“What was that” you asked, not bothering to put on a guise of happiness or surprise.  
“Nothing” he fled back to the table where the droids were stiching up his scar.  
“You were talking to someone” you pushed wanting to hear him confirm what your bones were screaming at you.  
“You saw. There was no one in the hallway” he twisted the truth to benefit his need for you to be in the dark. He didn’t want to hurt you or make you feel insecure.

He was also aware of the strain the scavenger was putting on your relationship. He felt compelled to give everything he could to defeating the scavenger so you and him could be free. He never wanted you to feel neglected but he wouldn’t rest until he knew there was no one that could prove to be an obstacle in the way of you ruling the galaxy together.  
“If you don’t answer me darling I’m going assume the worst possibility” your voice now changed to a light teasing tone. His body turned rigid as you smiled sweetly. He could sense a powerful darkness dripping from the edges of your being. He was intrigued, aroused even but wouldn’t let you challenge his stubborn resolve. He stayed silent. You stormed away. You didn’t know how but now he was talking to her. He was conversing calmly with the person he “would wipe off the face of the galaxy” he told you. A single tear careened down your cheek as you considered the possibility that this was the beginning of the end of the point in life where everything you endured was finally making sense. She was the only other force user you knew and though you didn’t know the exact rules of the force, you knew that this connection had something to do with it. The fact you couldn’t control it shoveled more at your psyche.  
You glided swiftly to the bridge. You bypassed hux and darted to the cannons station.  
“Move” You boomed at the poor individual seated at the controls. They looked back and forth anxiously between you and hux. The General didn’t even bother acknowledging the situation as you ripped their headseat and practically dumped them out of the chairs. You warmed up the cannons and started firing on the target. Click after click you sought to destroy the opposition.  
“General what is the projected time before their fuel depletion” you wanted to be there when they were obliterated.  
“Any minute now. It seems they’re medical ship is beginning to trail behind. Fire at will” Hux’s voice betrayed how pleased he was as he gave the orders.  
When the ship finally fell behind the line of reach where their shields would protect them you charged and fired the cannon even when all that was left was shrapnel.

Hux noticed your obscure behavior and couldn’t help but be drawn to you. The fire that burned in your eyes and cheeks is what he imagined you could be breathing out as long heavy breaths flowed through you. You sizzled with energy as bloodlust blinded you. Hux immediately recognized that which he loved most about you. He couldn’t control it. You were merciless and effective while also not having any special abilities. You let out a small giggle and his blood boiled wanting nothing more than to always be witness to this side of you.

You cooled off after your slight loss of composure. In your shared room, you showered. It was the only option you could think of that was as lonely as you needed. You rolled your neck as the water symbolized your anger and distrust sliding down the drain. Kylo was in the room when you trudged out. You reminded yourself over and over that you trusted him. “Was your meeting with Snoke alright” you asked. He only nodded as you dressed. You wrapped your arms around him as you kissed his neck from behind. “You know you can tell me anything.., I trust you” you were only slightly pushing. He nuzzled his cheek to yours. He stood up abruptly leaving you half dressed on the bed. “This meaningless dawdle has to end. I have to eliminate the resistance.” He planted a kiss to your forehead, mumbling a farewell for just a little while, in between gathering some things from his desk. Just like that he was gone once again. The silence rolled down the wall like decaying wallpaper. You told yourself he was very busy. This wasn’t the first time things were more on the silent side. Inside you though, you felt it. The tiny hole in your chest grew larger while your grasp on reality warped only slightly before you caught it and forced it back.


End file.
